


Polishing the Shotgun

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dad Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dadgil, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, One Shot, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Protective Father-in-Law, Protective Parents, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Vergil wouldn't deny the parental instincts that's been shaping up, including when in regards to his daughter-in-law.





	Polishing the Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "build."

He wasn’t used to creating something for the benefit of others.  
  
Forming things in whatever shape had no place in his path to obtain power, back then.  
  
Vergil was somehow able to craft a smile that he felt rather suitable at the group of young men – boys, really - lavishing unwanted attention on to a visibly discomforted Kyrie as the pair relaxed at a cafe. Perfectly gentlemanly, yet it was as sharp when he performed Judgement Cut End and just short of chilling fangs. The boys hastily left.  
  
He was glad he could shape a warmer smile, enjoying her blushing relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Quiet Morning Extension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182741)."


End file.
